Blay Rouzer
The is Kamen Rider Blade’s primary armament. It's a hi-tech saber which serves as a weapon for combat and storage unit for Rouze Cards, including Proper Blanks. With built-in 'rousing' technology, this enables Blade to "rouse" the sealed Undead's power to utilize personally. After activating Jack Form, the Blay Rouzer gains an enhancement in the form of a blade extension. Its extended length aside, all of the standard features and functions remain intact, although its AP Cache has been largely expanded. This form is called . The Blay Rouzer can be used by Blade in King Form for the Straight Flush technique. As seen in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen, along with Decade's Decadriver and Ryuki's Drag Visor, the Blay Rouzer is also compatible with at least some of the used by the . This is shown when he is given the Refleclear card by to counter Kani Lazer's beam attack. Blade Refleclear.jpg|Blade scanning a Refleclear Gosei Card. Rouze Combos * **'Cards Required': Kick Locust (♠5) + Thunder Deer (♠6) **'AP Cost': 2200 (♠5=1000, ♠6=1200) Blade's signature card combo; The combo enables Blade to deliver a lightning-powered kick to his enemy, coupling ♠5's "KICK" effect imbued with the lightning-attribute of the ♠6's "THUNDER" effect. The Jack Form version uses the added advantage of J-Blade's flight capabilities to enhance the attack. * **'Cards Required': Slash Lizard (♠2) + Thunder Deer (♠6) **'AP Cost': 1600 (♠2=400, ♠6=1200) This card combo allows Blade to slash his opponent with his electric-powered Rouzer, coupling the ♠2's "SLASH" effect with the lightning-attribute of the ♠6's "THUNDER" effect. The Jack Form version uses the added advantage of J-Blade's flight capabilities to enhance the attack. * **'Cards Required': Kick Locust (♠5) + Thunder Deer (♠6) + Mach Jaguar (♠9) **'AP Cost': 3800 (♠5=1000, ♠6=1200, ♠9=1600) This card combo enhances the "Lightning Blast" combo with the addition of ♠9's "MACH" effect. This activates an stronger version of Blade's "Lightning Blast" attack, which allows Blade to do his lightning-back kick at subsonic speeds for an incredible impact. * **'Cards Required': Thunder Deer (♠6) + Fire Fly (♦6) + Tornado Hawk (♥6) + Blizzard Polar (♣6) **'AP Cost': 4800 (♠6=1200, ♦6=1000, ♥6=1400, ♣6=1200) Was not used in the series, but considering the cards, it is likely a weaker version of Blade King's Four of a Kind combo. *Mach-Slash Combo **'Cards Required': Slash Lizard (♠2) + Mach Jaguar (♠9) **'AP Cost': 2000 (♠2=400, ♠9=1600) This card combo was used once in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders: ~Let's Look! Only Your 48 Riders~. Blade performs a series of rapid-fire slashes in succession. *Beat-Metal Combo **'Cars Required': Beat Lion (♠3) + Metal Trilobite (♠7) **'AP Cost': 1800 (♠3=600, ♠7=1200) This card combo was used once in the Kamen Rider Blade: Blade vs. Blade Hyper Battle Video. Blade turns his body into organic metal to defend himself before countering with a powerful straight punch. Final FormRide In Kamen Rider Decade, Decade use his Final FormRide Card to turn the A.R. World version of Kamen Rider Blade into Blade Blade, a bigger version of the Blay Rouzer. The same thing also done to the prime reality version in Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Double and Decade Movie Wars 2010. Final_Form_Ride_Blade_Blade.jpg|Final FormRide Card: Blade Blade KRD-BladeBlade.png|The full view of Blade Blade. Blade_Blade_Screenshot.jpg|Blade Blade in use. Legend Rider Weapon Arms Weapon The Blay Rouzer is the Arms Weapon wielded by either an Armored Rider or a New Generation Rider when they transform into Blade Arms, which is assumed by Kamen Rider Kurokage in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. Damashii The Blay Rouzer is the Legend Rider weapon granted upon assuming Blade Damashii, which is used by Kamen Rider Necrom in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. Ganbarider The Blay Rouzer is also among the various Rider Weapons used by Ganbarider in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. Another Rider Another Blade wields its own sword based on the Blay Rouzer. Appearances Category:Rider Weapon Category:Swords Category:BOARD's equipment Category:Form-exclusive Weapons Category:Arms Weapons Category:Arsenal (Blade)